The present disclosure relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method and a program. To be more specific, the present disclosure relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method and a program that can set a plurality of edit effects more simply.
Along with the popularization of a so-called smart phone, more people take motion pictures using a mobile terminal with a camera function.
It is also becoming popular to import motion pictures taken by a mobile terminal into a device such as a personal computer in which software for motion picture edit is installed, and edit the motion pictures by performing cut edit or attaching various edit effects (i.e. effects) (see, for example, JP 2009-141895A).